Intrigue
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: A/U A war in the kingdom has created a rift between the people and their defenders. A young writer with a gift for pretty words riles the people to fight back. What happens when Olivia is sent to find the person but gets more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Dammit I promised myself I would sit down after the abrupt end of Pet and start some one-shots but this thing cropped up in my head and wouldn't leave until I at least started it. I hope to get some one shots working with Pet here soon especially given the response I've gotten from it's ending. Anyways this is completely new to me. Normally I try to work in the framework of the SVU universe while twisting it here and there to suit my own needs. This thing is completely new to me so bare with me if it sucks. I wanted to try and challenge myself a bit with this one. Plus it's more well suited to main stream views I suppose. But we'll see maybe I'll throw in some kinky elements here and there if I can figure out how to get it to fit. Intrigue is just a rough working title I may change it once I figure out something better. I was trying to come up with something instead of just leaving this untitled so I went for the main premise of this thing. I have a pretty clear cut path in mind unlike Pet where I was literally just using the bones to form what I thought would be cool. So hopefully this one won't be as shoddy in it's writing style. I'm not going to fragment people's thoughts as much like I did in Pet. No real need to. Anyways if it totally sucks let me know and I won't continue it, I'll just start on the one shots for Pet like I promised. As is those will probably get thrown up intermediately whenever inspiration strikes. I feel like it's been sort of dry lately so we'll see what happens. All right enough rambling let me know what you think yeah? And sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_You fight this war for the people and yet your people suffer from your regulations to keep your army strong. What is a Kingdom without people to be ruled? If you continue to tax their goods and take the very medicines and foods that keep them alive your army will have no men to fight and your kingdom will be a Kingdom for the dead. ~ Alexander _

Cragen read the paper in front of him. He set the papyrus scroll aside and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He watched his adopted daughter sparring in the ring with her best friend Elliot. The two had grown up together and though Olivia had been smaller and weaker she would still hold her own against her larger blue eyed counterpart. The two were always together ever since childhood.

When they were fifteen Elliot's father was killed in battle, a blow meant to kill Cragen in fact. Cragen since then had made it a point to care for Elliot like his own the same way as Olivia. He watched as Elliot swung his sword low causing Olivia to jump up and spin kicking him in the shoulder which caused him to compensate by grabbing her foot with the hand that sent him back. He flipped her over her shoulder and onto her back but before he could turn she had planted her foot in his back and jerked him backwards sending him flying over her body. She threw herself onto him pinning him down with her blade to his throat.

He rose to his feet knowing the two wouldn't kill each other but maiming was a whole other thing. He'd seen the two with enough bruises and cuts to know they never pulled a punch, kick or sword thrust. No serious damage was ever done but they could still do some damage to each other unless he pulled them away.

"Olivia, Elliot. That's enough. You've won the battle for the day Olivia." He watched his daughter pull back turning to look at him while still straddling Elliot's broad chest.

Olivia rose to her feet smirked at Elliot as she lifted up his sword and handed it back to him. "Dad said I won."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. I'll win tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will give it your best and Olivia will give hers." Cragen agreed watching the two smile at each other. He shook his head and went to pick up the papyrus scroll he'd been reading. It was a copy of various letters that were being sent around the Kingdom.

He could understand the points raised in all of the letters. They were valid but they all had to make sacrifices for their safety. Things weren't bad at the Capital and things near the inner cities. It was the villages on the outskirts that suffered and he knew that was where the letters were coming from. Things were hard for everyone now a days. With the constant threat of invasion from the barbarians in the North every effort was made to make sure the army stayed prepared.

Food had to be rationed but the most important thing were the healing herbs that were needed to make sure the medics in the field were able to treat the soldiers. Most of the food rationed was the grains and some of the meat. Mostly it was things the army would need to keep their strength. Things probably would've been all right but in the western provinces there had been an early frost that had killed a lot of the crop and some of the weaker animals. It was around that time that the letters from concerned citizen Alexander began to turn up.

Usually the people were happy; the King was very fair and tried to do what was right for his people. But the war had taken its toll on King's abilities to be fair with his people. He had to do what was right to save their lives but according to Alexander they might just be better off dealing with the barbarians since the Kingdom was losing its citizens and by default it's army to starvation, disease, infection, and other things.

"What does the letter say this time?" Olivia asked as she sheathed her sword and walked to her father.

Elliot sheathed his own sword walking towards Cragen and Olivia. "Do we still not have any idea who this guy actually is?"

"No. The King has rounded up various rebels in the hopes that they'll give him up but they don't know him. They don't even have the original." Cragen rubbed his neck as he walked with the two.

"Do they still have no idea where it's even originating from?" Olivia asked as they made their way from the training grounds in the castle towards their home in the main part of the city. When Elliot's father had been killed, he'd moved in with them. It was easier for him to be near his mentor and his best friend and away from the house Cragen knew had some bad memories of Elliot's father and their rocky relationship.

"No we still don't have any idea. The King is talking about sending out spies to the outer villages see if they can drum up anything about this man. In the meantime we'll just have to wait and see."

"Is there any chance of Liv and I seeing battle soon?" Elliot asked. He knew because of their connection to Cragen they were often held to the rear of the fighting so they wouldn't be hurt but it killed them both because they wanted to get out there and fight.

"Perhaps. We'll have to see what happens. In the meantime continue to train."

* * *

><p>Alex sighed as she leaned over slowly bandaging the broken arm of her best and only friend's little brother. "You have to be careful next time Adam." She scolded the twelve year old.<p>

"Well it just means you'll have to come and fix it up for me." He smiled cutely at his older sister's friend. He'd always had a crush on the tall statuesque blonde. Serena smiled watching her little brother trying so hard to get her best friend to give him the time of day. They were the only two left of their family hence they understood Alex's own pain at the loss of her parents; though their parents died under completely different circumstances. Alex didn't let people close to her especially now. She kept her distance from everyone even Serena and Adam.

Alex rose to her feet, "Just keep the arm braced and it should heal on its own. Thankfully the break wasn't bad enough that we'll need to set it. Just make sure not to overdo it okay?" Adam smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Serena moved towards Alex as she began to put her things in her bag. "Can you stay for dinner?" She asked. "It's just stew but we've got plenty."

Serena always tried to include Alex as often as possible. She knew her slightly younger friend didn't like to be a burden. Sticking with what she knew of Alex the beautiful woman shook her head. "No I have dinner already ready. I should get home. Be careful next time Adam. I'll see you both later."

"You're not staying Alex?"

"No, I need to go. I'm pretty tired too. Mrs. Bennett gave birth to her baby today so I want to go home and rest. It was pretty eventful." Alex forced a small smile for her friends and picked up her leather bag. "I'll see you two later?"

"We'll be here." Serena promised.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So continue don't continue pull it down completely what do you guys think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Holy hell this one did not want to get written. My sergeant decided it would be a fun idea to try and kill me yesterday and now I'm bruised and banged up so meh. Oh well great workout though. Now I'm just sitting on my couch with my puppy watching Zombieland. I finally got this one written FINALLLY! Let's emphasize the finally here. All so anyways, let me know what you think yeah? And uh if it sucks I'm really sorry. I tried. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Alex sighed as she moved down the little trail only she knew of through the woods. She turned and looked over her shoulder feeling the wind pick up and push her golden locks behind her as she continued to move. She climbed the hill, mindful of the simple blue dress she was wearing and carefully stepped around the large rocks. She continued on deeper into the woods easily knowing where she was going.

She moved aside the familiar low lying branches and stepped into the clearing deep in the woods surrounding her little village and knelt down carefully picking the necessary herbs she'd need to help Mrs. Bennett get over the fever that seemed to be growing worse by the day. Each time she attended the pregnant woman she wondered if that day would be the last but she continued to hold on obviously trying to fight for her life and that of the child still in her belly.

She gently set the herbs into the leather bag she'd brought along and began to carefully pull the weeds and tend to her herbs with a surprisingly loving gentle hand for someone everyone thought so cold. Though they all held nothing but sympathy for the beautiful blonde everyone knew she was cold as the winter's snow.

She rose to her feet when she was done going back to the village to her home knowing she would have to boil certain herbs and mix them a certain way to make what she needed to hopefully break the fever in the pregnant woman so she would be healthy enough to deliver her child.

* * *

><p>"General?" Cragen looked up. He and three other men were standing in the King's throne room pouring over the maps and setting markers so the King would easily be able to see what their scouts were reporting on the barbarians that were so close to attacking their border villages.<p>

"Yes?" He stood up to his full height looking over the young foot solider who shifted his weight and looked up at them nervously.

"This is for you sir." He held out a folded piece of papyrus and Cragen knew instantly that "concerned citizen Alexander" had written another letter to the people concerning their supposed ill treatment. Didn't they understand that they were only doing what they could to keep them protected? He frowned and took the letter not looking up at the look the King sent his way knowing what it was that he'd asked his favored General to take care of.

When the meeting had ended, he called to Cragen wanting the man to stay. "Tell me General Cragen is that another letter from our favorite concerned citizen?" The man asked. He was only a slightly bit older than Cragen. In his youth he was a very good looking man but now he was portly and aging not as well as everyone thought a King should.

"Yes my Lord. I'm afraid it is." Cragen frowned looking down.

"No luck at all finding out who he is then?"

"No my Lord. Each time we've rounded up various rebels they refuse to give him up if he's among them but they all tell us they're not. I've got spies in some of the more prominent groups but they all say the same thing he's not among them. We do have some new intelligence that tells us he may be in the Northern border villages. I am planning to send some of our officers out there to see what they can discover."

The King nodded, "What about that daughter of yours? She's a Captain in my army. She's known far and wide for her bravery and intelligence. Her men adore her and yet you keep her as far away from the battle as possible. I think you want to keep her as far from that as possible and if that's the case then send her on one of these trips. From the looks of the things the Barbarians' are planning to come from the South. It would keep her out of harm's way should they attack while she's away."

"Of course my Lord. I know Olivia would be honored to do this for you. What of Elliot? Should I send him the same way?"

"Yes. Send him to another. There are many border Northern villages and we will need to stretch ourselves thin to find him. If he is found, as experienced as your children are I think they would be able to put a stop to what's happening without needing to call out a platoon to do the work."

Cragen nodded, "Yes my Lord. I will tell them both. With your permission sir I will prepare them for their trips and send them in a few days time."

"Of course."

Cragen bowed showing his respect for the man before he left the throne room knowing his children were training with their men on the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed as she grabbed Fin's shoulders flipping easily over him with her momentum alone and landing behind him planting her foot squarely in his back to send him flying. He landed and tried to roll but she beat him to it holding her sword to his neck. He smiled up at her and she smiled in return offering her hand to her childhood friend. "I almost had you Captain." Fin said with a smile.<p>

"Never." Olivia murmured with a laugh.

Elliot and Munch stood on the sidelines with the other men and women in their platoon. "He's never going to beat her." Munch said with a laugh watching the way his friend stood up and the two walked back towards their group.

"Is there anyone here willing to take on their Captain other than Fin?" Olivia called smiling as her men didn't say a word.

It was a well known fact that Elliot seemed to be the only one who could at least land a blow and if rumor was too be believed he had even beaten the Captain once. Elliot folded his arms watching as Olivia tried to get someone else to fight her. He could still remember the little tiny girl he used to play with in childhood that waved around a little wooden sword. It was strange to look at how much they had grown and changed. Olivia was a woman now and as beautiful as they come. Of course he viewed her as his sister and nothing more but he would be blind if he didn't say he saw the longing looks often cast her way by various men and women who sought her bed.

Of course Olivia had once confessed to him that she had no interest in the opposite sex and preferred the warmth and softness of a woman's body to that of a man's but she was so busy with war and it's tactics that she ignored her bodily urges and focused on that instead of trying to bed a pretty skirt for the night. When he'd first learned they'd gone to a tavern and compared their tastes in women. They'd both discovered they preferred blue eyed blondes.

Shaking his head he watched as Olivia sheathed her sword everyone scattering as General Cragen walked towards them.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she moved to her father.

"Elliot, Fin, Munch come here. This concerns you three as well as my daughter." Cragen motioned all of them towards him.

"The King wishes to place a priority on finding this man Alexander. The war is coming there can be no doubt of that and he wants him found before his soldiers are forced to deal with the barbarians and unhappy citizens."

"Surely they realize that everything we're doing is for their benefit." Olivia immediately argued.

Living in the central capital things were not nearly as bad as they were in the border villages. She frowned watching as he father shook his head. "They don't. So he wants me to choose a few officers to send the northern villages where intelligence says he's located. I want you four to go. Find him and bring him back here before the war breaks out. We need a united front of soldiers and villagers if we have any hope of winning this war."

Olivia frowned wanting to object but knowing she couldn't when her superior officer was ordering but not only that it was her father telling her to do as he needed.

"When do we have to leave sir?" She asked.

"In a few days time. We'll get you each prepared and send you to the different villages. Communicate with each other when you can but try to snuff this problem out before it turns into a rebellion and a war we're fighting."

"Yes sir." They all responded so easily.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dammit all to hell I hurt. I'm ending this one here for now. Let me know what you think yeah guys?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: So this one was written before I went to the gym, just forgot to post it so here it is. As always I love to know what you guys are thinking so don't hesitate to leave me a review. I'm working diligently on this one as well as Taro Love and some one shots for Pet. It's a load of fun for me. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Anyways I'm off to write some more or watch some A/o fanvids on youtube. Haven't decided yet what's going to happen. Hell I may end up watching Nightmare Before Christmas again. Try to reminiscence on childhood since Hollywood is content to fuck it up for me. So those are my plans for the next couple of hours. If I get more written I may post it tonight if it gets edited in time. If not well I'll get to it tomorrow. All right enough rambling...love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Olivia sat at the small round table at the back of the tavern. She took a sip from the wooden chalice and broke off a small bit of the bread looking to the large fireplace burning so brightly. Candles lit up the wooden tavern and loud boisterous laughter from the soldiers stationed here that were taking advantage of the hospitality found within its walls. She remained quiet even when the soldiers left and a pretty blonde barmaid came up to her.

"It's not often we get strangers around here." She gave her a warm smile. "It's such a small place and there really isn't much around here." She added.

"Well I'm only passing through. I may stay a few days though." Olivia offered giving a small lopsided grin to the pretty maid.

The woman nodded, "Would you like another cup of port?"

"No. Thank you though."

"Perhaps some sweet wine?"

Olivia shook her head.

The woman looked down and nodded, "Well if you need anything, anything at all just let me know?"

"Of course. What was your name?"

Bright blue eyes met hers. "Serena."

"Serena. That's a beautiful name. My name is Olivia."

Serena smiled at her and Olivia smiled back. "Should you need some….company while you're here…"

"I'll be certain I'll call for you."

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed as she went to her room above the tavern. She'd kept her status as Captain in the King's army hidden not wanting to draw any attention while she sought out the concerned citizen she was trying to find for her father. And if she was honest it was for no one but her father that she was doing this.<p>

She rose to her feet laying enough money and a little extra for the beautiful bar maid to cover the costs of her food and drink for the evening. She made her way slowly past the rapidly emptying tables and up the large wooden stairs to her room above the tavern for the night. She thought briefly of asking the beautiful blonde to join her and then thought against it not wanting to be distracted even if her body cried out at the thought of a pretty woman. She sighed and undid the belt holding her sword laying it beside the bed so that if the need arose to defend herself she was capable. She continued to undress until she was down on her cotton undergarments and laid down on the bed glancing at the fire that had been lit earlier. She settled comfortably and wondered if she should pen a letter to Elliot before deciding against it. It was late and she was tired from the four day long trek to get here even though she was riding.

She settled down drawing the rough blankets up against her before closing her eyes and ignoring her body's cries for the touch of the pretty blonde woman on the floor below finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Alex sighed as she walked slowly into the woods not realizing that she was being followed. She'd made this trek so many times that she didn't even consider the new dark visitor her friend had been gushing about was actually only a few steps behind her following her easily.<p>

Olivia watched the statuesque blonde walking into the woods away from the village. She knew she was actually looking for a man but her curiosity was picqued at the way the blonde so easily skirted around everyone hardly speaking as she walked towards the outskirts and then away from the village.

Alex made her way up the hill that led towards her herb garden but took a right instead heading deeper into the woods near the waterfall and river that the people drew their water from. She pushed aside a large branch moving into the clearing and knelt down next to the grave markers. She laid her hand on her mother's grave stone touching the coolness of the wood gently. She traced her fingers over the flower Serena's own father had carved into it before he'd been taken by a bout of pneumonia two months after her own parents had been killed.

She didn't speak merely allowed herself the sad comfort of visiting her parents after they'd been so brutally ripped from her. Olivia watched from her place hiding behind the large tree noting the sadness in the beautiful blonde's face. She wondered if the people in these graves were someone close to her but knew she shouldn't continue to intrude. She slowly turned making her way back to the village her thoughts haunted by the beautiful blonde and the sadness in her sky blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some company tonight?"<p>

"Huh?" Olivia looked up shaking her head to pull herself away from the thoughts of the beautiful blonde woman she'd seen earlier in the day.

Serena frowned, "Is something wrong? You seem distracted." She offered setting the pitcher of wine she was carrying down and looking at Olivia in concern.

"I'm sorry? Did you ask me something?" Olivia blinked and Serena smiled.

"I asked if you'd like another cup of port?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks."

Serena smiled and nodded though as soon as her back as turned she frowned. She wondered what had distracted the beautiful stranger who had seemed interested enough in her presence the night before. She moved around carefully trying so hard not to show how disappointed she was that the stranger had all but blown her off for the night. She wasn't paying attention where she was going until one of the soldiers slammed into her.

"Watch where you're going slut!" The man spoke angrily as she hit the ground twisting her ankle the in process.

She looked down wincing at his voice and reaching for her ankle. She heard the other men laugh and did her best to get up the wine she'd been carrying spilled all over her dress soaking into her skin. She limped to the counter which caused Jack to come around. "Serena you okay? Those boys push you around?" He asked concerned. Though there was nothing they could do about it he could at least make sure the poor girl was all right. He'd promised her father before he died that he would look out for her and Adam.

"I'm fine. I hurt my ankle though. Would you mind seeing if Alex would come look at it?"

"Of course." The man immediately agreed. He called over one of the other girls that worked for him and asked her to go get Alex to take care of the ankle. "Go into the back Serena. I'll send Alex to you to take a look at your ankle when she gets here."

Olivia had watched the whole thing play out from her place at the corner table. As any warrior knew it did you no good to let your back be exposed and she'd chosen a perfect location that afforded her a view of her enemies before they got to view her. She frowned at the soldier's words incensed by the way he'd spoken to the pretty blonde but knew she couldn't get involved. It would blow her cover if she got involved.

She watched the little blonde limp to the older man behind the bar and then into the back hearing the soldiers laughing boisterously at the same time. She looked down at the wooden plate and took a sip of the port she'd been drinking. She swirled the liquid around in the cup before looking up when she heard the soldiers quiet down. She gasped as the beautiful blonde from earlier in the day stepped into the tavern. The men were all eyeing her and smirking obviously liking the way she looked. Even Olivia found herself eyeing the beautiful blonde. The woman moved past them, her head held high refusing to even acknowledge the smirking at her. Olivia smiled slightly she liked the way the blonde kept her head up and refused to even acknowledge the hungry looks directed her way. She watched the woman speak to the older man and then move behind the bar.

She looked down listening quietly to the sounds around her. "That girl is sexy." She heard the soldiers talking.

"Too bad her old man got in between us getting a good bite out of her." The soldiers laughed.

"Don't worry he's not there anymore. Neither is her screaming old lady. She's all alone." The men smirked. "I think we ought to go have some fun with our winter princess boys."

Olivia followed the beautiful blonde outside much later after listening to the soldiers talking about her she knew they had plans to make their so called winter princess melt. She waited in the shadows every time the blonde glanced over her shoulder. Seemingly hearing something she knelt down and removed a small knife from her boot. Olivia blinked shocked when the woman pulled the knife and watched as she continued to walk handling the knife as easily as she handled the sword. She wondered if the woman knew how to fight then thought about what the soldiers said. Her parents aren't there anymore, that was them in the graves. The pretty blonde's sadness was due to soldiers who were trying to take advantage of her. She followed her all the way back to her home making sure she got inside and made her way around the little house checking that there was no one waiting to ambush the blonde. When she was certain she was safe she finally made her way back to the tavern and to her temporary room satisfied with her impromptu mission.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I couldn't resist using Serena against Olivia. Though I don't mind the pairing AO all the way people! But I figured you know since Olivia likes blue eyed blondes it would give her someone to eye a bit. Anyways let me know what you think yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: damn this one went up late tonight. sorry about that. I went running today and I couldn't seem to get anything done no matter what I set out to. Yeah also come on people! Give me some feedback here! Not that I don't appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far. You guys are wonderful just like always but some more just helps feed the muse you know? Anyways, yeah. I'm going to go collapse in bed with my wife, the dog, and the cat now. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Alex sighed as she walked into the tavern. She blinked at the sudden darkness as she moved into the dark building. She smiled at Jack and moved towards the back corner to see Serena. "How's the ankle?" She asked seeing her friend eating lunch. It was quiet now thankfully the soldiers were busy training for the day.

"It's doing okay. Thanks for coming by the other night. I know it's not the most pleasant place to be."

Alex looked down and nodded, "Yeah. It's fine. You can probably unwrap it and walk on it but just be careful to make sure it doesn't start to swell."

Serena nodded, "Have you eaten? I'm sure Jack won't mind if I get extra for you."

"I'm not hungry but thank you." Alex rose to her feet knowing she had other things to do for the day.

"Alex, you don't have to only come around when Adam or I are injured you know? We both love to see you."

Alex smiled at her friend and nodded but didn't say anything.

"Is she still pushing everyone away?" Jack asked as he moved towards Serena.

Serena frowned and nodded, "She is but she's got her reasons. I just hope the soldiers don't go after her again. I don't think they can do anymore damage to her that they haven't already done."

Neither realized sitting in the corner the cloaked stranger listened to every word of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled a weed from close to her herb garden. She didn't want to let anything get at her herbs. She stood up wiping her hands on the apron of her dress and sighed as she moved to pick up her bag knowing she was going to need a few of these to take back with her.<p>

She glanced up when she heard what sounded like a tree branch break. She waited poised to move but when nothing happened she went back to pulling what she would need. When she finally had everything sorted and settled in her bag she stood up only to be greeted by a pair of beautiful soulful brown eyes.

They remained locked before the other person looked past her to her little garden. She straightened her back staring back at the stranger.

"You know your little garden here is completely illegal." The stranger started and then shifted pulling back the hood of her cloak to reveal a beautifully sculpted face with warm caramel skin to match the rich brown eyes Alex had just previously been drowning in.

"And who are you to judge what I choose to do to help save my village?" Alex snapped angrily looking down at the beautiful dark woman with flashing blue eyes. It was the same arrogance and poise that had made her a target for the soldiers but at that moment she could focus on nothing else to defend herself from the stranger standing so close to her. Though she'd never admit it if questioned, her knees felt a bit weak in a way they'd never felt before and the stranger's scent was intoxicating. Sandalwood and leather and a bit of something sweet yet spicy, it was a heady yet odd aroma that she wondered if she'd ever have that reaction to anyone else.

Olivia for her part was stunned to silence. The blonde healer had been incredible looking at a distance but up close no woman she'd ever laid eyes on could even hold a candle to her. Olivia's lips parted as she suddenly found her eyes drawn to the beautiful blonde's lips and soft white skin. She was shocked at her coloring even the little blonde that hit on her in the tavern had some color to her. This woman appeared to be of the same coloring as the King's eldest daughter who Olivia had glanced at once or twice in passing with an admiring eye but nothing more.

Finally realizing the blonde had spoken she managed to pick up her slightly slack jaw and reply. "You should take better care to hide it. The soldiers catch wind of this and you'll be tried and hanged for it."

"So be it if that's what it takes to protect my village." Alex's reply was haughty but she didn't say it to just be. She meant every word.

Olivia smiled easily hearing the arrogance in the woman's voice. "So you would give up your life for this? You're their healer right? Wouldn't you do them more good alive then dead?"

"And wouldn't I be better able to attend to my duties as their healer with the proper herbs to heal them?" Alex snapped back easily deflecting that argument.

Olivia glanced down and nodded, "I suppose so. Be careful about who sees this. Don't let anyone know." She took a step back giving a slight bow like she would the Princess. "My lady, I hope I've not offended you in any way merely I wish to see to it that you're beautiful neck stays as far away from the noose as possible."

"You didn't offend me but it's my decision to keep my neck the way it is or have my entire village die because I cannot treat them with the herbs I do not possess."

Alex watched as the woman merely smiled and gave a small nod. "Then be discrete in who you show this too and next time, don't take such a well-worn path to get here. It's a dead give-away."

Alex's lips parted to say something smart but nothing came out. The stranger merely smiled and turned away walking back down the path without saying another word to her.

* * *

><p>"Would you like another glass of port Olivia?"<p>

Olivia smiled at Serena and shook her head, "No thank you but perhaps you can tell me something."

"Of course, anything you like." Serena batted her pretty blue eyes and Olivia looked down then back up trying to flirt a bit.

"Are you friends with your village's healer?"

"Do you need her services?" Serena asked immediately glancing over Olivia's body. Since she'd been in the village Olivia had carefully kept her clothing from that of a warrior's to that of a traveler. She wore rough cotton pants and a shirt much like that a man would wear but still with her figure she cut a gorgeous figure. She wasn't exactly comfortable dressing like a woman in any aspect. She liked to be able to defend herself and dresses just weren't the easiest thing to move in in the middle of battle.

"No not at all lovely, I've just seen her around. And when she was here last night well it seemed that she drew a lot of interest. I was merely curious why."

Serena frowned and sighed, "It's a long story."

"I have time if you do. It's surprisingly slow tonight." Olivia pointed out glancing around. The soldiers had come and gone though they had obviously taken with them a few of the barmaids and they'd tried to take Serena but the pretty blonde resisted and stayed behind when the bartender whom she'd learned owned the tavern and inn put a stop to their behavior.

Serena moved setting the pitcher she was carrying down and then looked at Olivia. "If you haven't noticed, the soldiers don't take hearing no very well at all. In fact they pretty much run this town. No one can put a stop to them; the only reason they were stopped tonight is because their officer was here and told them to stop."

Olivia nodded; during her stay here that was definitely what she'd noticed. The soldiers ran this town and they took whatever they wanted. They were no better than the barbarians they were sent here to defend against.

Serena reached out playing with the handle of the wine pitcher. "Alex's mother was our healer before her. Alex is our healer's name. Anyways she trained her daughter in the arts but she and Alex's father didn't take too kindly to the soldiers trying to them what to do. Her father was the patron, our version of head of the town. He stood up to them and he taught her to stand up for herself. They didn't take too kindly to being told off by the prettiest girl in the village. And they didn't like the way the Patron treated them with what they felt was a lack of respect." Serena paused taking a breath before continuing. "They take what they want so you can imagine what happened when they set their sights on Alex."

Olivia felt sick as she listened to the details of what happened to Alex. It was no wonder the woman had kept up her cold demeanor around the soldiers and her in the woods. Even though she didn't know that Olivia was one of them she still maintained a lack of attachment to well from what she'd observed of the woman kept everything away from her. She sighed softly. "They haven't heard you had they?"

"Alex got the brunt of it. Even now they want to teach her her place but she keeps herself away from them. But they could go to her any time at night. She lives alone. No family…not anymore. I try to get her to come and stay with me but she doesn't want to do that. Hopefully for now she's safe but if they get bored there's no telling."

"Serena?" Jack's voice carried across the tavern.

"I better get back to work." Serena gave her a smile and Olivia smiled back as tempted as she was to ask the blonde for a night of company she decided against it. Instead she laid down payment for her meal and drink and a little bit extra and went to check on Alex realizing now that the beautiful blonde may get seriously hurt if she didn't…again…and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Working working working! Damn dude. This is some crazy shit. It took me three days to work on this. I don't quite know why but hey whatever. I got it written so all is right in the world I suppose. We'll see what happens with this one next. For now it's pretty much heading where I want it to so we'll take it from there. Let me know what you think like always yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Olivia walked carefully outside glancing around. The little town had died down immediately upon the sun going down. Not surprising since people headed into their homes as soon as the sun set to avoid the drunken soldiers that appeared to be heading towards their barracks but not without some choice company. She sighed slightly ill with what she now knew they'd done and made her way to Alex's. She walked around the home once she was certain the blonde was inside and then made her way to the front. Once she was certain Alex for the time appeared to be safe she turned to leave only to be stopped by a voice.

"So are you just going to walk around my house all night?"

She slowly turned back to face the blonde woman now standing on the porch watching her.

"I was just passing by."

"The inn is on the other side of town. You weren't passing through." Alex stepped off the porch striding towards her.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something then closed it with a small smirk. "Well given your penchant for trouble I figured I'd just come check on you."

"I don't need a damn babysitter." Alex pointed out a bit angry with the woman for making the assumption.

"I didn't come here to be your baby sitter. I just came here to make sure the soldiers wouldn't give you any trouble. They were eyeing you pretty heavy the other night."

Alex opened her mouth to say something then closed, "Why do you care? You're just a traveler."

"I don't like to see innocents victimized."

"Well then maybe you should consider joining their army. Maybe you could teach them how to be like men and not like barbarians." Alex turned to head back into her home leaving the beautiful dark eyed stranger to gape open mouthed after her.

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed as she made her way to bed that night. As tempted as she'd been before to take Serena up on her offer of company now she was doubly considering. <em>"Maybe you could teach them how to be like men and not like barbarians." <em> Alex's angry words echoed in her ears over and over again. She jerked her clothes off setting them aside angrily as she moved to the bed.

"Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that? I know they treated her badly but I'm only trying to protect her." She muttered angrily.

She sighed and forced herself to relax tomorrow she would resume her hunt for the scorned citizen she was supposed to be here looking for and not protecting a certain blonde haired goddess that was starting to take center stage in her dream.

* * *

><p>Olivia came down bright and early sitting down at her usual table. "Good morning." Serna greeted with a smile seeing Olivia. The tavern was empty at the moment not that shocking since it was first thing in the morning and most people were just getting up and going to work or getting out to the fields to collect food.<p>

"Good morning Serena." Olivia greeted.

"You look tired. Did you sleep okay?" The pretty blonde offered kindly.

"No. I didn't but that's okay."

Serena smiled, "Do you mind me asking why?"

"Just thinking about some things," Olivia murmured with a shrug.

"About Alex?"

Olivia jerked and stared at her. "How did you…"

"You just gave it away." Serena said with a smile. "I knew you were interested in her when you asked about her and I figured like most everyone that's shown any interest in her you got turned down."

"Well I wouldn't say I got turned down…" Olivia shrugged. "More like told to mind my own business."

Serena laughed, "Yes she's like that I'm afraid. She doesn't want to let anyone get close so you're out of luck if you want to get close to her. Of course you've got a chance with me…"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess I do. Thanks Serena."

"No problem. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Why don't you join me?" Olivia offered which caused the pretty blonde to blush and nod.

When the two were finally settled and eating Olivia began to talk to Serena about her childhood and the going on's in the village. She kept her questions carefully directed so as not to give away that she was actually seeking information about Alexander. Serena seemed happy with the amount of attention flirting happily with the handsome stranger. Olivia continued to question her until the door opened. She looked up shocked see Alex.

"Alex." Serena smiled standing up and going to her friend.

"Hey. I was coming to check on your ankle."

"It's doing great." Serena promised. Alex glanced over seeing the stranger from the woods watching her. She nodded, "All right. I have things to do. I'll see you later."

Serena smiled watching her friend leave before turning back to the stranger who was standing up. She frowned. "Are you leaving all ready?"

"I've got to."

"All right. Be safe." Serena murmured frowning as she watched Alex turn and leave.

* * *

><p>"Why were you really there?" Olivia called as she walked out of the tavern and hurried after Alex.<p>

"Why is it any business of yours?" Alex asked over her shoulder though she never stopped or turned back to speak to Olivia.

"It's not. I just want to know why you came in to the place you knew I would be."

"Not that it's any of your concern I was checking on my friend whom you seem awfully cozy with."

"She flirts with me not the other way around."

"Good to know you're going to do to her what the soldiers do." Alex snapped jerking around and glaring at Olivia.

Olivia arched a brow, "I have no intention of bringing harm to your friend."

Alex snorted, "You all are all the same. You're just like them even if you don't belong in their army. What did they kick you out or something?"

Olivia's own temper flared, "No they didn't. I was never a part of this so called protection. I'm sorry your village has suffered. I'm sorry you've suffered but I've done nothing to you to make you think that I would bring harm to you or your friend. In fact it's been quite the opposite. I've done nothing but try to protect you and your friend."

Alex glared at her biting her lip before she frowned and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. Just please don't hurt Serena. She's been through enough." She turned, "Have a nice day…soldier."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: dun dun dun! I couldn't resist.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Oh my gawd! I hurt! Oh well. I need to go to the gym and work out my muscles but I haven't yet. I will in a second I bet. So this was through last night but I wasn't sure if I wasn't just going to toss it and redo it but then I said well it'll do. This one is giving me a hard time for some reason. I don't know why. Oh well. Anyways, I got this one done last night and I would appreciate some feedback on it. Otherwise well let's not go there. We'll see what happens right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Alex strode through the woods towards her parents graves. She paused looking around something wasn't right. She immediately realized. She stepped carefully into the clearing looking around but no one was there. The sunlight shown through the thick trees surrounding her parents markers and shining on the beautiful bouquets of flowers sitting in front of their gravestones. She looked down at the bouquets she herself held. Someone had been to their graves before her. She stared at the bouquets wondering before deciding on what to do.

She set both bouquets down and pressed a kiss to her fingers which she then pressed to the gravestones. She rose to her feet and walked quietly back to the village thinking the whole time. She made her way to the tavern smiling when she saw Serena standing near Jack at the bar and then looking around until she spotted who she had come to see.

Olivia lifted her cup to her lips taking a sip before setting it down and watching as the beautiful blonde healer walked towards her and sat down across from her. She dipped her head a bit in greeting but didn't say a word.

"Thank you." Alex said softly.

"For what?" Olivia asked cocking her head as she studied the beautiful blonde.

"You know for what. They were lovely."

Olivia studied the beauty before nodding, "You're welcome." She murmured.

Alex smiled and nodded rising to her feet. She didn't say another word as she walked out of the tavern knowing she had somewhere she needed to be.

"So why did you put flowers on my parents graves?" Alex asked as she tended to her little herb garden having heard the soldier walk into the clearing.

"The same reason you do to pay my respects."

"You had nothing to do with their deaths."

"But I can still show respect for the dead."

"Yes since they died by the hands of your brothers right?" Alex looked up finally meeting brown eyes.

Olivia paused and then looked down, "They're not my brothers. If that's how they behave, they're no better than the barbarians they're supposed to be protecting this village and others from."

"Yes you're right but I told you the same thing. Now you're just repeating your words back at me. So tell me why you actually did it? Was it to ease your guilt?" Alex asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Not at all. I did it to show respect just like I told you." Olivia sighed. "You were right when you called me a soldier. I am. And I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family. I will write to the Generals and see if there is anything they can do about it."

"Do you not think any of us have already tried that avenue? It doesn't work. Nothing works. The King is more concerned about policing so his so called subjects stay so far under his heel that we cannot even breathe. Yet he claims to be the one that was put on the throne by the Gods to protect us from the barbarians. He's just as bad as they are."

"You seem like you've given this a lot of thought." Olivia remarked studying the beautiful blonde.

Alex sighed looking back at her garden. "Well when you're parents are killed you start to look for any reason to figure out why."

"I wouldn't know." Olivia sighed softly.

"You're parents are still alive aren't they?" Alex asked looking up again.

"I was a child of violence forced on my mother. I wasn't wanted so I was left in the elements to die. My father found me and took me in. He raised me. I think because he was a warrior and never had a wife he didn't quite know what to do with a girl child so he raised me as best he could."

Alex nodded, "I was always my father's little princess. Were you like that with your father?"

"I learned to sword fight as soon as I could walk. My father was so proud of me. I try to do things that I know he would be proud of me for."

"Most children want to perform for their parents. They want to be good children. It's a given." Alex sighed looking down. "I was the same way so I understand but I can also see that it's more with you too."

"It is but my father is a good father. He's a good man and a good soldier. He taught me fairness and justice and how to be a good solider. He did what he thought was right for me."

Alex nodded, "Of course."

"Alex for what it's worth I am sorry about your parents."

"You had nothing to do with it. Even if I wanted to be angry with you I can't be. You weren't the one that allowed it to happen nor did you harm them."

Olivia stared at her for a moment waiting until she was facing her once again. "Alex?" She spoke her name softly. "When can I see you?"

Alex turned to look at her, "You're seeing me right now are you not?"

"Yes but that's not what I mean."

Alex rose to her feet dusting her hands off and lifting her ever present bag. "I won't be another notch in your belt soldier."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"It won't happen. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and check on Mrs. Bennett's newborn baby."

* * *

><p>"I won't be another notch in your belt soldier." The words echoed in her head that night as she laid down in the small bed. Now more so then ever she was sorely tempted to take Serena up on her offer as her bed partner for the night. But she hadn't and yet again she went to bed wondering about the beautiful blonde healer that was taking a starring role in her dreams more and more. She tucked her hands behind her head and sighed staring up at the ceiling.<p>

She could understand Alex's reluctance to get close to her, she was a soldier the same as those that had hurt her parents. She would never hurt any innocent civilian but she understood that some people in the army got in merely for the intoxicating power that they got from lording it over others. She never did understand the need to have power over someone helpless. Her father had once told her that it was the duty of those with power to protect those without. She followed that line of thought to the letter because her father was such an honorable man himself and she believed as his daughter it was her duty to be like him.

She sighed as she rolled over on her side staring at the wall that was cast in shadows, the only light the fire roaring in the hearth nearby. She wanted Alex that she wouldn't deny to anyone let alone herself. But she knew Alex wasn't going to give her the time of day just yet. Maybe if she could find a way to prove herself to her she stood a chance with her, her father always told her that if she ever wished to court a lady she should do so by proving her worth as a spouse. She should show her that she would protect and honor her in a way she deserved to be. Though she didn't know if she wanted Alex as a spouse like her father had always urged her in reference to a woman but she did understand that unlike some of the girls she'd bedded in the capital Alex wouldn't fall into her bed as easily as they had. She had to win her over if she ever had hope of getting Alex.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Damn this one was harder to get out than I thought. Oh well. Reviews please?<p> 


End file.
